TPJ Chronicle 1
by Thunderboom
Summary: Chronicle 1 of 'The Pokedex Journeys'. Xavier, a new Pokémon Trainer, is just starting off on his mission to 'find 'em all', before his rival, Sapphrie, does. Can Xavier ever become as good a trainer as his Champion sister, Avis?


**Pokémon:**

**The Pokédex Journeys**

**Chronicle 1**

**A Starter to Remember**

**Prolouge - Pokémon League, Sinnoh**

"Bel, use Hyper Beam."

A large, orange-and-white beam of light shot out of the Metagross' mouth, and impacted with Garchomp.

"Finish it off with Hammer Arm."

Bel raised one of its four arms/legs, and struck Garchomp with it. Garchomp was knocked out by the attack.

"Well, it looks like you've beaten me." Cynthia conceded, "Now you get to be entered into the records as a Champion of the Pokémon League."

The challenger followed Cynthia through the last set of doors, which led into a room with a computer in it.

"Go up to that computer there, place your Poké Balls in those notches, and state you name." Cynthia instructed.

The challenger did this, and, when prompted by the computer, stated her name.

"Jones. Avis Jones."

**Chapter 1 - Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Xavier, now it's _your_ turn to pick a starting Pokémon." Professor Birch told the last of the new trainers.

"I'll take Torchic." Xavier told him. He had known for weeks which Pokémon he was going to choose.

The other two new trainers, Ruby, and his sister, Sapphire, had chosen a Treecko and a Mudkip, respectivelly. Interestingly, a Mudkip was also the starter of Xavier's _own_ sister, Avis, who had started on her journey three years previously, and was currently exploring Sinnoh.

"Ruby, Sapphire, Xavier," Prof. Birch adressed them all, "I'm counting on you to find all the Pokémon in Hoenn, and record their data on those Pokédexes I gave you."

Xavier didn't know how to tell Prof. Birch that his family was moving to Johto in a few days.

_Well, I'll just find all the Pokémon in Johto, first._ Xavier thought to himself.

Later, Xavier was playing with his Torchic (his own method of raising Pokémon), when he noticed that his Torchic was using Ember on almost everything that moved.

"You sure are a twitchy little fella." Xavier commented, "I think I'll call you 'Blazy'"

Blazy seemed happy at his new name.

"Torchic! Chic chic! Tor torchic!" Blazy said, and playfully shot an Ember at Xavier's face.

"Ahh!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Water Gun, Mudkip!" Sapphire said, and her Mudkip's Water Gun doused Blazy's Ember just in time.

"Thanks, Sapphire. I owe you one." Xavier told her.

"It's just a good thing I happened to be walking by." she replied, "You ought to get your Torchic to stop doing that as much."

Just as she said this, Blazy turned his attention on her, and noticed the bright red bandana on top of her head.

"Torchic!" Blazy said, and he shot another Ember, this time directed at Sapphire's bandana.

No one noticed until it was too late, and her bandana was charred to a crisp.

"Ahh!!! My bandana!" Sapphire exclaimed in shock, "And it was my favorite one, too! Now I'll have to go and get another one from home..."

With this, Sapphire rushed back to her house, got another, identical bandana, and returned to Xavier and Blazy.

"Alright, let's have a battle." Sapphire told Xavier, her eyes full of revenge.

"Um, okay."

"I'll choose Mudkip, naturally, as it's the only Pokemon I have."

"And I'll choose Blazy, for the same reason."

"Use Water Gun, Mudkip!" Sapphire directed.

"Dodge it, Blazy, and then use Peck!" Xavier said.

Instead, Blazy dodged the the Water Gun, and shot an Ember at Mudkip.

Xavier seemed very confused.

"Wow, you must be a _really_ bad trainer, if your _starter_ won't even listen to you." a boy said, as he stepped up to inspect their battle.

"What are _you_ doing here, Emerald?" Sapphire asked her cousin.

"Right now, I'm watching your battle. Crush this little newbie, will ya, Sapphire?" Emerald replied.

Sapphire, as usual, was shocked at Emerald's views on Pokemon Battles.

"Emerald, spectators are usually supposed to remain silent, so the trainers can concentrate." Sapphire reminded him.

"Fine. Have it your way." Emerald said, and he watched the remainder of their battle in silence.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun again!" Sapphire said, and Mudkip shot another stream of water at Blazy.

"Blazy, dodge it!" Xavier said, but Blazy wasn't quick enough, and he took the full blast of the Water Gun.

Bazy stumbled around dizzily for a few moments, and then fell down, fainted.

"Blazy, return!" Xavier said and he held up Blazy's Poké Ball. A beam of light shot out from the Poké Ball, hit Blazy, and Blazy was converted into light and transported back into the Poké Ball.

"Why don't you go take Blazy back to the Pokémon Center in Oldale Town? It's really close by." Sapphire suggested.

Xavier agreed, and he raced off to the Pokémon Center.

"That's a good cousin of mine," Emerald said, "Completely destroying that kid."

"Emerald, I am sick and tired of the way you treat Pokémon Battles." Sapphire said angrilly, "And when I'm done filling out my Pokédex, and I'm a much better trainer than I am now, I'm going to prove it to you, once and for all."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, it is."

**Chapter 2 - Celadon City, Kanto**

"Greetings, one and all, to this Celadon City Pokémon Contest!" Lilian announced.

The audiance cheered and appluaded.

Behind the stage, the Coordinators were busy doing last minute run-throughs of their acts.

"All right, Esp, do you remember what to do?" a boy asked his Espeon.

"Espeon!" Esp replied, nodding her head.

"Good. I'm counting on you during the performance stage." the Coordinator reminded his Pokémon.

"And now for our first Coordinator: Fire!" Lilian announced.

"Well, Esp, we're up!" Fire told his Espeon, and they stepped out onto the stage.

Fire instinctively scanned the audiance. There, sitting in the 12th seat of the 3rd row, was his mother. Right next to her, however, was an all-too-familiar face.

_Leaf? What's __she__ doing here? Doesn't she have a gym battle, or something?_ Fire thought to himself, as it wasn't very comforting to have one of his rivals watching his performance. He decided to ignore her, however (a difficult task, to be sure), and proceeded with his act.

"Esp, use Sunny Day!" Fire said, and the gem in Esp's forehead started glowing. The clouds above them parted (it was an open-air Contest Hall), and the sun shone down on Esp and Fire, giving them a unique spotlight.

"Now use Morning Sun!"

Esp looked up at the sky, her gem glowing brightly, and soon even _more_ sunlight started shining down on them, almost making them glow.

"And finish it off with Solarbeam!"

Esp opened her mouth, and a small orb of light started forming in it. The orb cntinued growing in size and brightness until it was almost as big as Esp.

"Now release it, Esp!"

Esp let the Solarbeam go, and an _enormous_ beam of light shot out from Esp's mouth and into the sky.

"That's got to be the biggest Solarbeam I've ever seen!" Lilian commented.

"I've never seen such an incredible usage of those moves." Mr. Contesta commented, and he gave Fire and Esp a "9.5".

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said, and he gave them an "8".

"I just loved the ending. It was quite an amazing way to use Sunny Day and Morning Sun to increase the power of Solarbeam." Nurse Joy commented, and she gave them an "8.9".

Fire and Esp gave a short bow, and they left the stage so the next Coordinator could go on.

"We did pretty well, didn't we, Esp?" Fire asked his Pokémon.

"Esp!" Espeon replied in agreeance.

"Hello, again, Fire. Still doing these contests, I see." a girl commented.

Fire looked up to see his rival, Leaf, standing over him. He stood up so they would be at eye level, though Fire thought that how they were before was a better analogy of how Leaf thought of herself.

"Espeon!" Esp rejoiced, and she jumped up to Leaf, who caught her in her arms.

"Esp looks happy to see you, as she always does." Fire commented.

"Well, I _do_ have a way with Pokémon, you know." Leaf replied, petting Esp's head.

"So, what do want _now_, Leaf?" Fire asked, ready for anything, as the last time they met, things didn't exactly go well.

"Oh, just to let you know that my Kirlia evolved into a Gardevoir."

"The one you caught in Hoenn?"

"I only have one, Fire. Has _your's _evolved yet?"

"No. Is that all, Miss Braggy Leaf?"

"No, not everything." Leaf replied, "I also came to challenge you to a battle."

"Well, you'll have to wait, as I'm in a contest right now."

Esp leaped down from Leaf's arms, and stood next to Fire to show Leaf who was participating in the contest with him.

"Fine by me. I just wanted to get my challenge established before you went racing off to Fushia City or something." Leaf replied, and she went back to her place in the audiance.

**Chapter 3 - Route 202, Sinnoh**

"Pearl, I think we're lost."

"Gee, ya think, Diamond? That's what I've been telling you for the last half-hour."

"I never knew Route 202 was so big."

"Well, you learn new things every day."

Diamond and Pearl, a pair of new trainers, were attempting to navigate their way to Jubilife City, where Pearl hoped to obtain a Pokécth so they wouldn't get lost again.

"I still can't believe you've waited till _now_ to use that coupon you got last time we went there." Diamond commented.

"It's only been two weeks, Diamond." Pearl told her brother.

Amazingly, throughout all of this complaining and arguing, they still somehow managed to get to Jubilife City, where they found, with some effort, the Pokécth Company.

By redeeming her coupon with the person at the front desk, Pearl soon recieved a Pokécth of her very own. It looked like a large, pink wristwatch.

They left the Pokécth Company, and headed back home to Twinleaf Town.

"Now all I need is some more applications." Pearl thought aloud, looking at the Pokécth strapped to her wrist.

"With all the extra features those things have, I'm surprised someone remembered to have it tell time." Diamond muttered.

**Chapter 4 - New Bark Town, Johto**

A few days had passed since Xavier and Blazy had first met, and Xavier had caught a couple more Pokémon while he was still in Hoenn. A Tailow, and a Zigzagoon, to be exact.

But right then, Xavier's family was just settling into their new home in Johto, when a phonecall came. Xavier's mother answered it, and after she was done talking to whoever called, she informed Xavier of what had happened.

"Xavier, that was Professor Elm. He said that he had heard of Professor Birch's mission for you, to find all of the known Pokémon in the world, and he wants to configure your Pokédex so it'll show the Pokémon in the order that's used in Johto." she informed her son.

"Oh? So that means I'll have to go to to his lab, right? I hope I can find it." Xavier said, and he set off to try to find Prof. Elm's lab.

As he stepped out of the door, he bumped into one of his new next-door neighbors, a girl his age, who was coming to say 'hello' to her new neighbors.

"Hello, I'm Crystal. But you can just call me Kris. Everyone else does." the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Xavier." Xavier said, "Hey, do you know where Professor Elm's lab is? I need to get there, but I don't know _how_ to get there."

"Sure I know where it is." Kris said, "Follow me."

Soon, Kris had shown Xavier to Prof. Elm's lab, where the good professor upgraded Xavier's Pokédex.

As they left the lab, Kris struck up a conversation.

"You know, you're the first new kid I've seen in town for a while now. The last one was a girl who resembled you very closely. Her name was Avis, ever hear of her?"

"Of course I have. She's my sister."

"Ah. That would explain the resemblence."

"So who else has passed by before me?"

"Well, I remember a few years ago, there was a boy and a girl who came through. They were always arguing. The girl was fairly egotistical, and the boy seemed to like showing off his Pokémon more than battling with them. He'd probably like the new contests Johto has, I bet."

"Do you remember their names?" Xavier asked his new friend.

"Hmm... I can't remember... I do remember that the girl kept trying to copy the boy's Pokémon, occasionally resorting to a Ditto."

"What'd you mean?"

"For example, the boy caught a Togepi almost as soon as he stepped onto Johto, and this made the girl race off and catch one of her own. They both evolved into Togetic, as I recall."

"How come you know so much about them?"

"Well, they kept popping in and out of town for about a year, so I saw a lot of them."

"And yet you don't remember their names?"

"Well,, they only said their names once."

"Hey, Kris, do you have any Pokémon?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Chic, Sent, and Pichu." Kris said, sending out her Pokémon, a Chikorita, a Sentret, and a Pichu.

Xavier whipped out his Pokédex and scanned Kris' three Pokémon to get their data.

"So, are you going to be traveling around Johto, getting the data of different Pokémon?" Kris asked Xavier.

"Yep."

"All by yourself?"

"I guess so."

"But you ought to have someone who could act as you guide, somone who knows the Johto Region like the back of their hand."

"I suppose so."

"Great! Then I'm in!"

"Huh?"

"I've been wanting to go on a journey myself, but I've always been too scared to do it alone, so I'll accompany you. It'll be a mutual benefit. I'll get a partner, and you'll get a guide."

"Why do you need a partner?" Xavier asked, confused.

"Haven't you hever heard of the buddy system? It's _always_ safer to have a friend with you."

"Okay, I guess you can come along."

"Yes!" Kris exclaimed, victorious.

**Chapter 5 - Celadon City, Kanto**

Fire had managed to win the Celadon City Pokémon Contest, and afterwards went to swap his contest Pokémon for his battling Pokémon, with Leaf hovering nearby (hovering means lingering, for those of you who might be confused).

"There. I've got everyone." Fire said, looking at the five Poké Balls he had just teleported to the Pokémon Center.

"Excuse me, I have to go change my Pokémon, too." Leaf said, and she hurried off.

Soon, Fire and Leaf met up again outside, and their battle commenced.

"Alright, Leaf, I'll start out with Latios." Fire said, and he send Latios out.

"And I'll start with Latias." Leaf said.

"What? Leaf, no! Remember what happened last time?"

Leaf ignored Fire's warnings, however, and sent Latias out anyway.

As soon as Latias and Latios saw each other, they immediately got large smiles on their faces, and they flew at each other, arms outstretchd.

When they reached one another, they hugged.

"Leaf, why'd you have to sent your Latias out? You know our two Eon Pokémon won't ever battle each other. In a best-case scenario, all they do is play togther."

"I think it's quite sweet, actually. Two long-lost siblings, brought together once again."

"I _still_ think that was an uncanny coincidence."

"What? That we each catch a Pokémon in entirely different regions, and they turn out to be siblings? Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there."

"Okay, Latias, Latios, you two can go play, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do." Fire told their Pokémon, who thanked him for the chance, and flew off.

"Now, where were we?" Fire asked, "Ah, yes, here. Go, Charo!"

"Go, Ivy!"

A Charmeleon appeared out of Fire's Poké Ball, and an Ivysaur appeared out of Leaf's.

"Leaf, which Pokémon do you have with you right now?" Fire asked, getting suspicous.

"Oh, just Latias, Ivy, Scythe, Mine, Voir, and Gon."

"Just as I thought. It's _so_ like you to configure your team to match mine."

"Meaning you _do_ have Latios, Charo, Sciz, Plus, Kirlia, and Nite with you?"

"Yes, Leaf, your predictions are correct once again."

Leaf giggled.

"Tee-Hee! I just always check your box on a PC. Then, by using simple subtraction, I can figure out which Pokémon you have on you."

"I always wondered how you figured it out all the time." Fire commented.

"Well, I have Bill to thank, for showing me how to bypass the security on his Storage System." Leaf said.

"_Why_ would he show you how to do that?"

"In case something happens, he wanted a backup. Someone who would know the system inside and out, and who could fix any forseeable problems."

"And why you?"

"Because I'm the most brilliant person I know. Also, I was the only one nearby when he thought of it."

"Anyway, back to the battle."

"Ivy, use Razor Leaf!"

"Charo, use Protect!"

Ivy shot a stream of leaves out of her plant bulb, but Charo deflected them with a force field.

"I'd forgotten Charo's Protect..." Leaf grumbled to herself.

"Now Charo, use Flamethrower!"

Charo shot a stream of fire at Ivy, who only just managed to dodge it in time.

"Ivy, return!" Leaf said, and she recalled her Ivysaur.

"Go, Voir!" Leaf said, and she sent out her recently-evolved Pokémon.

"I am ready, Leaf." Voir informed her.

Fire and Charo looked very surprised to hear a Gardevoir speak.

"How can your Gardevoir speak perfect English?" Fire asked Leaf. Instead, Voir answered.

"My psychic abilities are apparantly more powerful than most otherGardevoirs, Fire. I am puzzled by my inherent powers, but I am pleased with them, just the same."

"Um, okay."

"Hey, Fire," Leaf said, "I'd like to give the second round to you."

"And the first round...?"

"That was a tie."

Fire saw where this was going.

"Fine," he said, "I'll conform to your whims, and send out my Kirlia for the last round."

"Please and thank you." Leaf said.

"Return, Charo. Go, Kirlia!" Fire said and he threw a Poké Ball out.

The Ball opened, and a Pokémon popped out. It was colored green and white, had a pair of red fins on its head, and stood on its toes, which made it look like a ballerina. It was also holding a rock.

"Aw, such a cute lil' Kirlia. Leaf said, admiring Fire's Pokémon.

She looked closer.

"But what's that it's holding?" she asked.

"What, that? I think it's called a Dawn Stone." Fire answered.

The stone began to glow, and Kirlia along with it. Kirlia's shape changed, and when the light faded, he looked close to the same as Voir, except that he had a large fin on top of his head, and his arms seemed to be swords, with the blades extruding from where his elbows would be.

"Hmm. This is interesting. I do believe I just evolved." Fire's newly-evolved Gallade commented, checking himself over to see his new form.

"_Finally_." Voir said, "I _knew_ I couldn't be the only one. It's _so _boring being the only talking Pokémon in Leaf's party. You have no idea what it's like." Voir said.

Fire and Leaf were stunned.

"Let's call this one a draw, too." Fire said.

"Okay, match goes to you." Leaf agreed.

"Now that my Kirlia's evolved, I guess it's time for a nickname. Hmm... He's a Gallade now... How about 'Ade'?" Fire asked his Pokémon.

"I am pleased with your selection. 'Ade' shall be my name, then." Gallade replied.

"So, come here often?" Voir asked.

"Oh, not much. Only when there's shopping to do, or there's a Pokémon Contest." Ade replied.

Ade and Voir continued on a conversation, whilst Leaf and Fire went to go find Latias and Latios.

**THE END**

**POKÉDEX COUNT:**

**Xavier:**

**Caught - 3**

**Seen - 7**

Torchic (Caught)

Tailow (Caught)

Zigzagoon (Caught)

Mudkip

Chikorita

Sentret

Pichu

**Kris**

**Caught - 3**

**Seen - 6**

Chikorita (Caught)

Sentret (Caught)

Pichu (Caught)

Torchic

Zigzagoon

Tailow


End file.
